Navidad
by Rojoewe
Summary: no se me ocurre nada para summary OwOU


**Hola :D! .w. Bueno éste es un pequeño fanfic Haxas que se me ocurrió de la nada XD espero que les guste :3 **

**Título: Navidad**

**Parejas: HaynerxRoxas. **

**Advertencia: Nada. **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Navidad<strong>_

_Día número 1_

La luna alumbraba un poco las calle de Villa crepúsculo que estaban oscuras, aún así, la noche era más alumbrada por el árbol que estaba en el solar deportivo, el arbol estaba lleno de cartas de unos pequeños niños que dejaban para Santa, también estaba adornado con muchas esferas colgando y cintas rodeándolo, los vecinos se ayudaron entre sí para tenerlo en la vista. Pero algo faltaba, faltaba la estrella en la punta del árbol. Las personas conseguían estrellas pero las que tenían, eran muy pequeñas para ese árbol y necesitaban una muy grande.

Ya falta poco para la navidad, y aún siguen sin encontrar la estrella perfecta, y sin la estrella, la navidad se sentía diferente. Roxas, recordaba que tenía una estrella, pero no la conseguía y por ese motivo era unas de las razones por la cual ya no salía con Hayner, Pence y Olette.

—Roxas ¿te gustaría salir...?— estaba por hablar el tan poco agresivo, Hayner, pero Roxas negó con la cabeza, en su rostro el pequeño rubio tenía ojeras—Oye no te esmeres buscando una estrella, alguien más ya la conseguirá— intentó animar a su amigo pero lo que logró no fue nada.

Roxas cerró la puerta de la casa y se apoyó en ella, viendo a Hayner directo a los ojos—Ese alguien no aparece, tal vez ese alguien lo soy yo — Hayner suspiró y el rubio pequeño volvió a entrar a la casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Después de eso Hayner se hallaba sentado en el lugar de siempre, comiendo un helado junto a Pence y Olette. Los tres estaban en silencio, pareciera que solo querían disfrutar el helado, pero habían largado el tema de conversación y rompieron el silencio que se hallaba en ese momento en aquél lugar.

Pence tragó un poco de helado—Es raro comer helados y que no esté Roxas aquí— añadió sujetando el helado con ambas manos.

—está loco por que quiere la estrella del árbol— añadió Hayner mientras mordisqueaba el helado.

Olette golpeo el piso con su pie, un poco enojada- Hayner no hables así, el tiene una esperanza navideña no como ustedes dos- comió su helado y volvió a hablar- aun que... Se le extraña lleva ya catorce días sin estar aquí.

Los tres se quedaron pensando y Hayner hizo tronar sus dedos— ¿están pensando lo mismo qué yo?- preguntó sonriendo y los otros dos negaron con la cabeza— Mejor dejemos que los días pasen después de noche buena volverá, total, ya falta muy poco— añadió mientras sonreías pero Pence y Olette volvieron a negar con la cabeza.— está bien ustedes ganan, vamos a ayudarle— se levantó de su asiento junto a olette, Pence se quedó sentado comiendo su helado.—Vamos Pence leevaantaatee— agarró Hayner a Pence del brazo y lo levantó a la fuerza.

Los tres fueron a la casa de Roxas y tocaron la puerta, y este rubio atendió.

—Roxas ¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó Olette acercándose a éste rubio, pero negó con la cabeza—Así acabas rápido— añadió para insistirlo pero sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

Roxas les cerró la puerta y el trío se fue de vuelta al lugar de siempre, y estuvieron conversando—¿Y si molestamos a Roxas?— añadió Hayner sonriendo travieso, pero Olette negó con la cabeza—Oh vamos— bufó Hayner aburrido—Me voy a... a mi casa me siento mal— fue corriendo de aquél lugar y compró un helado, vio la casa de Roxas, en su mirada se notaba que lo extrañaba, y fue a su casa, a dormir.

_o_

_Día número 2._

Hayner P.O.V:

Estaba lloviendo, un buen comienzo para el día, para disfrutarlo, pero no, Roxas allí se hallaba, buscando esa estrella ¿Qué tiene esa estrella que no tenga una amistad? Ya lleva catorce días, con éste quince ¿Osea lo captan? ya somos veintitrés de diciembre y llega navidad, y Roxas no se juntó más, ¿Y si en realidad nos dejó? ¿Y si se fue con Seifer y su pandilla? Muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza. Quiero a Roxas de vuelta, a nuestro Roxas.

Decidí, por más que lloviera, acosar a Roxas, pero no como un psicópata, ni nada de eso no no, solo lo quise acosar como buena persona que yo soy, supongo. Salí de mi casa, con un paraguas, era el único que estaba caminando por las calles de villa crepúsculo, llegué a la casa de Roxas, iba a tocar la puerta pero si lo hacía mi plan se iría al retrete, no sabía como pasar, para llegar a su patio de la casa tenía primero que entrar a la casa, y no se me ocurrió otra idea que tocar la puerta y salir corriendo, así es, eso hice. Roxas abrió la puerta y buscó a la persona que tocó la puerta con la mirada, por suerte no me vió, volvió a entrar a su casa cerrando la puerta. Pero lo más seguro era, que la puerta ya no estaba con seguro, me acerqué a la puerta, para mi desgracia, la jodida puerta hacía mucho ruido, intenté abrirla muy despacio pero hacía más ruido que abrirla rápido, tomé aire y abrí la puerta muy rápido, no se logró escuchar el sonido de la puerta, pero, Roxas estaba ahí, por suerte de espaldas, dejé la puerta abierta y me escondí donde antes lo había hecho, Roxas volvió a asomarse a la puerta y murmuró algo en bajo "este viento" cerró la puerta y... Rayos! sentí ese sonido, el que detesté en ese momento, así es, el sonido cuando alguien cierra la puerta con seguro. Ok, ya inicié mal mi plan, debí haber cerrado la puerta al salir, pero encima, no hay nada de viento. Me quedé pensando, esto iba de mal en peor, pero... Espera, ¿POR QUÉ ESO? había un chico de cabellos rojos puntiagudos tocando la puerta y Roxas le atendió, que onda, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente, pero cuando yo iba a tocar la puerta NO LA TENÍA, bien para empezar, debo calmarme, si eso, debo calmarme, espera un momento... ENTRÓ A LA CASA, ROXAS LE DEJÓ ENTRAR A LA CASA, ah claro, pero a Pence, Olette y A MÍ NO, bueno mi misión para acosar tiene nuevas misiones, una vez que cerraron la puerta no escuché el sonido del seguro, eso es un paso a adelante, me fijé por la ventana a través de la cortina, las sombras, pero no lograba ver algo, entonces abrí un centímetro la puerta y ellos no se hallaban en la sala principal, entré a la casa abriendo y cerrando rápido la puerta, para que no hiciera ruido. Roxas y ese raro alto, titán, de cabellos rojos se hallaban en la cocina, se escuchaban sus risas, parecían estar felices.

—Sí, ya me falta poco supongo, solo me falta el detalle final— añadió MI amigo a ese loco de cabellos alborotados rojos.

—Fíjate primero que sea grande ¿Lo has memorizado?— dijo éste chico raro ¿qué es lo que quiere de nuestro Roxas? el es nuestro.

—Si Axel, a ver, pero... ¿Qué es eso blanco?— Qué-Qué-Qué, que están haciendo?

—Tranquilo, no lo toques o quedarás pegajoso— Bueno ya descubrí algo, su nombre es Axel, pero... QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO me voy a acercar un poco más, pero si me asomo más, me lograré ver y no quiero.

—Ahh... Axel, me has manchado todo— no no no, se acabó voy a entrar!

Entré a aquella sala, creyendo que estaban haciendo algo malo, pero no, solo tenían pegamento en la mano, odio tener ésta mente que tengo —Oh... yo... lo siento, roxas, quería saber como estabas...—Añadí en silencio, el ocultó algo detrás suyo y ese Axel, o Alex, me miró con una sonrisa, me dio miedo, Roxas me sacó de la casa de la manera mas menos notable que pudo, le salió, por que en el momento que logré reaccionar, estaba afuera, frente a su puerta de entrada.

Maldigo a ese tío de pelo rojo, lo maldigo por tener la suerte de al menos en éste momento estar con ROXAS, un momento... Y si acaso... ¿Se quiere alejar de nosotros e ir con ese? No, esto no debe estar pasando, EL PROMETIÓ ESTAR CON NOSOTROS, argg... Por mi mala suerte, Pence y Olette me dirán que espere, pero solo hay una persona que me podrá ayudar, y es Seifer, por más que lo odie el "supongo que me logrará ayudar".

Fuí, busqué a Seifer por todas partes, o al menos a sus amigos, pero no lo encontré, entonces busqué a alguien de los amigos de Roxas, para que me pudieran ayudar ¿Pero qué ideas pasan por mi cabeza? Obvio que no habrá nadie, está lloviendo. Hasta que sentí una mano posar en mi hombro, me volteé, era el estúpido, digo ehem, Seifer.

—¿Me das tu paraguas?— estaba todo mojado, y me preguntó eso como si sería tan fácil decirle "Si toma mi paraguas total mi estado de salud no me importa" obviamente que le dije que NO, y el me respondió— Al menos puedes compartir, me estoy mojando y no me quiero enfermar— suspiré, levanté un poco el paraguas y el lo agarró, cubriendo a los dos de la lluvia, estabamos en silencio y caminamos a la casa de éste tonto, entonces, hallé el momento para decirle mi problema— ¿Roxas? Hablas de Axel, si todos creen que ellos dos son parejas pero no lo son, mira eres mi enemigo y no te ayudaré, pero toma— entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, ¿A qué se refería con "toma? Solo entró a su casa y cerró la puerta a mi cara, bueno así es él, me volteé y el me tomó el hombro entonces giré la cabeza para verlo, en mi mano desocupada puso un papel con una dirección, le pregunté y ¿Qué es esto?—Solo ve— me dijo y cerró la puerta de vuelta.

Fuí a la casa donde decía el papel, que por cierto, caminé mucho, llegué a esa casa y toqué la puerta y me atendió un chico que tenía cabellos blancos, estaba bien peinado, no lo voy a negar, me preguntó por mi nombre y yo le respondí— Ah... Hayner, el ñoño de Seifer yo soy Riku— dijo, me ofendí demasiado, yo no soy un ñoño. Le hice un gesto de desagrado y me miró con gesto preocupante—Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirte eso— me dejó entrar a la casa y yo tomé asiento en el sofá—¿A qué vienes?— me preguntó sentándose en la mesa, osea, frente mío.

—Quiero saber ¿Quién es Axel?— pregunté comiendo unas galletas que se hallaban en la mesa, a lado de donde Riku estaba sentado.

Y el me respondió:

—Axel, es mi mejor amigo, siempre viene a aquí con Roxas, son amigos, ehm, pues Axel tiene el pelo rojo, y el planea hacerse novio de Roxas, somos un grupo— eso me dolió, lo de novio no, me dolió la palabra "grupo" entonces le pregunté "¿Grupo? ¿Formados por quién?" y el me dijo— Somos cuatro, Axel, Roxas, Sora y yo— Así que... Roxas tiene un nuevo grupo, me sentí mal, era mucha información para un día, me levanté y tomé mis paraguas y salí de aquél horroroso lugar, llamado, casa de Riku.

Fuí a mi casa, mi mente solo tenía muchas preguntas "¿Si Seifer sabía esto por que halló la manera de hacer que me duela más?" "¿A de ser por que somos rivales?" Bueno, quien sabe. Llegué a mi casay me heché a la cama, dejando que este día pase de una buena vez cerrando mis ojos para entrar al mundo en donde me gustar estar, mis sueños.

_o_

_Día número 3_

Hayner P.O.V:

Desperté, mis mejillas estaban húmedas, no recuerdo haber llorando, eso es raro en mí, me senté en mi cama estirando mis brazos y mi cuerpo, me puse mi ropa para el día y miré la ventana, estaba despejado y ví que ROXAS ESTABA CON EL MALDITO, tomé un poco de aire enojado y salí de mi casa, corriendo al lugar de siempre, allí estaban Pence y Olette, y les comenté lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero no se lo tomaron enserio, me dijeron que tal vez estaba confundiendo sueño con realidad por que hoy Roxas les habló e estuvo un rato con ellos dos, pero... ¿Por qué cuando yo no estaba? Me volví a sentir mal, el pecho me ardía demasiado, salí de aquel lugar, sin dirección alguna, pero los ví, vi a ese grupo que Riku me había dicho, Axel, Roxas, Riku y supongo que el castaño es Sora, no sabía que hacer, Roxas parecía estar feliz, entonces no me acerqué, fui a una pequeña tienda a comprar regalos para Pence y Olette, ya que esta noche era navidad, pero no a Roxas, no, que se lo pida a su nuevo grupo, estoy enojado, compré las cosas y las envolví en bolsas de regalos, los dos regalos tenían la bolsa del mismo color, verde y con un moño rojo, espero les gusten, fui a casa y cada regalo, escribí en unos papeles los nombres de mis amigos y los pegué en su regalo correspondiente, y lo dejé en el árbol de el solar deportivo.

Sentí que me tomaron un brazo y me volteé, oh si, era ese rubio que ahora no sé si llamarlo "amigo" o "traidor" pero aún así lo saludé— Hayner lo siento por no estar estos días contigo, éste día lo dedicaré a tí— no sabía que decir, atrás del rubio se encontraba el chico que está en mis planes hacerle magia negra, ah lo siento, eso era privado—¿Quieres?— Me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza y él, me seguía tomando el brazo ¿Acaso Riku le habrá dicho que yo he ido? ¿O acaso trama algo? No sabía como sentirme en ese momento, tenía lío de emociones.

Pasé el día con Roxas, me sentí bien, se hizo media noche y el me dijo que valla a su casa por que estaba solo, entonces lo acompañé, cuando llegamos el cogió una estrella, woo, al parecer ya la encontró, o el estúpido de cabellos rojos se la dió quien sabe, fue a mi lado al solar deportivo y le dio la estrella al encargado del árbol y el la colocó en el arbol.

Fin del P.O.V

—¿Por qué te esmeraste demasiado buscando esa estrella?— preguntó Hayner mirando a Roxas rodeándolo con un brazo.

Roxas lo miró y suspiró, parecía estar... Feliz— Sin la estrella en el árbol, en navidad, la magia no es la misma, además se te cumple un deseo— Hayner lo miró confundido, y el rubio menor levantó la cabeza, mirando su mano que sostenía encima de los dos un pequeño muérdago.

El de cabellos parados al verlo sonrió e hizo que roxas soltara el muérdago, con las palmas de sus manos sostenía las mejillas ruborizadas del rubio, y lentamente, en el momento, sus labios ya estaban juntos, mientras que en un fondo, adornaba ese beso con los fuegos artificiales que decoraba el cielo, mientras ambos al separarse del beso, juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>TADAA owo<strong>


End file.
